The present invention relates to an image forming system that forms an image.
Conventionally an image forming system is known which performs a density correction (so-called calibration), in order to correct a change in the characteristics of image formation which is caused due to aging of the image forming system and the like. In the density correction, a plurality of density patches are formed, densities of the respective patches are measured, and a correction is performed based on the measured densities.